Early model automobiles, including pickup truck style vehicles, were manufactured to include a running board as a part of the vehicle's body work. However, for the last several years running boards have no longer been included as a part of the originally manufactured body-work for a vehicle. In many cases, the owners of vehicles, particularly pickup trucks, desire to have running boards installed on the vehicles and, therefore, must buy them as separate automobile accessories.
Heretofore, running board assemblies have been available as add-on items, but the manufacturing and stocking of the running boards is difficult due to the variations in mounting points on the vehicle frames. Numerous styles and sizes are required to satisfy the requirements of owners of various models and makes of trucks.
Therefore, there exists a need for a running board assembly which has a universal mounting bracket so that a single size of running board assembly can be utilized on a wide range of truck models. It is an object of this invention to provide such a running board assembly.